Go Vacation Fan CPUs Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to Community Portal! The Go Vacations Wiki is a wiki project with the single goal of becoming the largest database of the game in the world! And we need every user we can get, that means you. If you haven't done so already, we suggest you and create a username. This will help other users identify you and give you credit for all your hard work! It will also hide your IP address from public view. We recommend that you use a pseudonym instead of your real name as your username. This page contains general information to help you get started on the wiki. If you have any questions, anything at all, please post it at Wii Sports Wiki talk:Community Portal and we will get back to you as soon as possible. Any general discussions should be posted in the Forums. You can find out more general information about the wiki on the About page. General Information *Go Vacation Fan CPUs Wiki:About - A general overview of the project and it's #1 goal. *Go Vacation Fan CPUs Wiki:Guidelines - A set of rules and guidelines our users are expected to follow. *Go Vacation Fan CPUs Wiki:Manual of Style - Some ideas of how our articles should look like. Who are our users? Anyone who wants to be a user can just jump in and started editing, no fees, no complicated set-up, just enter in a username and password and you're done. Our active Administrators/Bureaucrats are DanielBitten. He would be happy to help you with any problems you may be having. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For any questions you may have you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or a Forum for more general discussions. * Take a look at the recent blog posts. Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on the ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. * Create pages that are red in List of Interesting Sights. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '! Community Portal Category:Community